Hollywood Heights: Fighting Temptation
by silverbellbaby
Summary: Eddie & Loren meet at a party where he develops feelings for Loren but she doesn't like his bad boy ways. However, Loren's best friend, Mel, has feelings for Eddie & the more Loren gets to know him the more she likes him. But even though Loren knows Mel likes Eddie will Loren still go for Eddie even though it may hurt Mel? Or will she set her feelings aside for her friend? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! This is my second Hollywood Heights story and I hope you'll like this story as much my other one "The Other Side". Please let me know what you think so I know how I'm doing. I know many of you are anxious for it to be posted. I've written 2 chapters so far and currently writing the third. I have my notes written out for the next couple of chapters. I will update as often as I can but please be patient if it's not updated every other day as I have other stories and I don't want to rush my writing and then you end up with a bad update. I have lots of ideas for this story so I hope you'll enjoy 'Fighting Temptation'. I know a few of you asked about my other story 'Other Side' and I assure you I haven't forgotten about it. I just wanted to post the first chapter of this story first to see what you think. I've been trying to come up with a different plot for 'Leddie' and I hope you enjoy the outcome. I appreciate all that leave feedback as they inspire me and help me write better. Thanks for reading and also to those who are generous in following/favoriting. I don't own any rights to HH's, just my own stories. **

**Title: Hollywood Heights: Fighting Temptation**

**Summary: Eddie & Loren meet at a party where he develops feelings for Loren but she doesn't like his bad boy ways. However, Loren's best friend, Mel, has feelings for Eddie & the more Loren gets to know him the more she likes him. But even though Loren knows Mel likes Eddie will Loren still go for Eddie even though it may hurt Mel? Or will she set her feelings aside for her friend? R&R.**

**Chapter 1**

Eddie: (sighs deeply) "Ian, are you sure this party will be any good? All the parties we've been to before were duds."

Ian: (chuckles) "Positive, mate. I heard it's one of the best and besides with a sorority party, you're guaranteed to meet some hot babes."

Eddie: (rolls his eyes) "Yeah, well, that's what you said about the last party. We didn't meet anyone interesting…well, at least not to me."

Ian: "Eddie, you've gotta look outside the box. If you would've opened up your eyes, you would have seen there _were_ hot gals."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Yeah, according to you. All the girls I've seen only want to have a relationship or whatever." (shakes his head) "I don't want that. You know what happened to my last relationship. I got screwed over and I don't need that again."

Ian: "Dude, that's because the girl you were seeing was a bitch who couldn't decide who she wanted."

Eddie: (rolls his eyes) "Yeah, well, she did decide, didn't she? She chose Tyler Roarke."

Ian: "You know damn well she isn't worth any of your thoughts. You need to meet someone new. Someone with fire." (shrugs) "Who knows? Maybe you'll meet her here."

Eddie: "And if I don't?"

Ian: (smirks) "Then we continue to enjoy the scene." (raises his eyebrows) "And drink plenty of beer."

Eddie: (shakes his head & chuckles) "You, my friend, are one of a kind."

Ian: (shrugs happily) "Yeah, I've been told that. I choose to take it as a compliment."

Eddie: "Alrighty. So, how did you find out about this party anyway? I mean, considering it's a college party?"

Ian: (smiles) "Let's just say I have a friend here who invited us."

Eddie: (tilts his head) "Let me guess…a sleeping buddy?"

Ian: (laughs) "You know I never kiss and tell!"

Eddie: (snorts) "Since when?"

Ian: "Ha-ha. Very funny."

Eddie: (sighs) "Are we there yet?"

Ian: "See that college campus ahead?"

Eddie: (nods) "Yeah."

Ian: (smirks) "Are you ready for the best night of your life, mate?"

Eddie: (smiles) "I was born ready."

(Ian drives up to the campus and finds a parking spot, but it's about a block away)

Eddie: (groans) "Ian, did you have to park a mile away?"

Ian: "Hey, it's not my fault this is a popular party! Like I was told, lots of people here tonight." (laughs) "Not to mention lots of female ladies!"

Eddie: (tilts his head) "What happened to that girl you won't kiss and tell about?"

Ian: (shrugs) "I'm still young. I'm sure she's still got other guys lined up the block. She's like me…testing the waters."

Eddie: (chuckles) "Whatever you say, bro."

(They get out of the car and walk to the party where they pass a few girls that look to be college students. They girls look at Ian and Eddie and admire them)

Ian: (smiles) "Hey, babe."

(Eddie nudges Ian, who continues to admire the girls)

Eddie: (laughs) "And I thought I was bad!"

Ian: (raises his eyebrows) "Dude, you seriously need to get out more."

Eddie: (laughs) "I've been going to every party that I can think of with you. What do you expect?"

Ian: (nodding) "Just watch, Eddie boy, tonight will be your lucky night."

Eddie: (shakes his head & smiles) "Are you ready to mingle?"

(The look on Ian's face causes Eddie to laugh as they're about to enter the party)

Ian: "Let's party, mate!"

(Meanwhile, in the dorms at Lake View University, Loren and Melissa are trying to decide what to wear. If Loren had it her way, she'd wear a casual pair of jeans and a regular t-shirt, but Mel always insists she go more bold and daring, which Loren laughs about. In the end, she chooses a navy blue tank top and cream Capri's with sandals. Mel examines her friend, which Loren notices)

Loren: "Are you done staring?"

Mel: (shrugs) "It'll do."

Loren: (rolls her eyes) "Mel, you're forgetting I don't care what people think of the way I'm dressed. I've done just fine on my own for the last twenty-one years."

Mel: (snorts) "Yeah and look at where that's gotten you."

Loren: (raises her eyebrows) "Excuse me?"

Mel: (raises her hands) "I'm just saying you don't always have the best luck with guys."

Loren: "As opposed to you who seems to like to have a good time?"

Mel: (shrugs) "I like to meet new people. Isn't that what college is all about? Having fun and meeting new people?"

Loren: "Yeah, well, it's different when you fall into the wrong crowd. Mel, I love you like a sister, but I know you. You always look for the guys with a bad boy image. You would have more luck if they weren't such party animals or douche bags."

Mel: (shrugs) "Can I help it I'm attracted to guys with a darker side?"

Loren: (chuckles) "That's how you get into trouble. There's gotta be some guys on campus who are good looking and treat girls with respect."

Mel: (raises her eyebrows) "Maybe we should look off campus."

Loren: "We don't have time with all the studying we constantly have to do."

(Mel points at her best friend and stares at her)

Mel: "You watch, Loren Tate, I bet you there will be a guy who takes your breath away tonight."

Loren: (scoffs) "We'll see."

Mel: "So, how do I look?"

(Loren sees what her friend is wearing and her eyes go big)

Loren: "_That_ is what you're wearing?"

(Mel looks at her outfit, which is a tight black skirt and a white tank top with small straps and a white bra underneath that you can clearly see the shapes of what's underneath)

Mel: "What's wrong with it?"

Loren: "It looks a little tight, don't you think?"

(Mel puts her hands on her hips and tilts her head with a frustrated look)

Mel: "Again, what's wrong with it?"

Loren: (laughs) "Mel, no offense, but it's not exactly something you'd wear out in public."

(Mel shakes her head and points at her friend)

Mel: "No, it's not something _you'd_ wear, my dear."

Loren: (shakes her head) "You're gonna attract a lot of people."

Mel: (smiles) "That's the idea."

(Loren playfully rolls her eyes at her friend and covers her face with her hands and groans. Mel just giggles)

Mel: "Where's your sense of adventure?"

(Loren takes her hands off her face and studies her friend before shaking her head)

Loren: "Apparently not as adventurous as you."

Mel: "Alright, my friend, are you ready to party?"

Loren: (sighs) "Let's go."

(Loren and Mel leave their dorm room to go to the party on campus. When they arrive, Loren notices a lot of guys whistling at Mel and smiling at her. She smiles politely and notices the college guys looking at them as they walk. Mel dances as she walks, but Loren isn't in the mood to dance, especially the way people are looking at them. Loren sighs to herself and thinks to herself that she could smack Mel for making her come to the party, but then she also knew she had to prevent Mel from doing something she would regret. For the most part, Mel had her head on straight, but there were always those times when she tended to go overboard. Mel and Loren approach a table that has plastic cups of alcohol in it. A guy who is behind the table tells them they can each have one. Mel and Loren each pick up a glass and study it)

Loren: "What's in it?"

Guy: "Tequila. It's a little strong, but no one seems to care."

(Mel takes a sip and seems to like it when she decides to take another drink. Loren notices the guy looking at her so she takes a sip. Not her favorite kind of alcohol, but she figured it'd have to do. As Mel and Loren are dancing with their cups still in their hands, Mel notices two very hot guys across the room. Being it's loud in the room due to the music, Mel knows she'll have to yell or Loren won't hear her)

Mel: "Look over there!"

Loren: (to Mel) "What?"

(Mel points across the room in the guys' direction)

Mel: "Let's go talk to them!"

(Loren sees the two guys Mel is referring to and shakes her head)

Loren: "You go! They don't look my type!"

(Mel stares at Loren and rolls her eyes)

Mel: "You don't think anyone is your type, Lo! I don't recognize them. They're either new here or came to the party."

Loren: "Well, this _is_ a party after all."

(Mel looks at Loren right in the eyes)

Mel: "I'm going over there. Make up your mind if you're coming with."

Loren: (groans) "Fine. But I'm not talking."

Mel: (shrugs) "Suit yourself."

(Loren walks with Mel over to where the two guys are at. One guy has dark spiked hair and is a little muscular and the other guy has blonde hair and skinny as well as taller)

Mel: "Hi."

(The two guys notice Mel and immediately smiles)

Guy: "Well, hello there."

Mel: "I'm Mel. Well, Melissa, but everyone calls me Mel."

Ian: "I'm Ian." (points to Eddie) "This is Eddie."

Eddie: (smiles) "Nice to meet you."

(Ian is immediately fascinated with Melissa, but notices she's staring right at Eddie)

Mel: (smiles) "Nice to meet you as well."

(Mel looks around before facing the two guys but still secretly staring at Eddie)

Mel: "Never seen you two here before."

Ian: "Yeah, we were told this would be an awesome party so thought we'd check it out."

Mel: (raises her eyebrows) "What do you think so far?"

Ian: (nods) "So far, so good."

(Ian and Eddie notice Loren smiling politely but not speaking)

Eddie: "Who's your friend?"

(Mel looks at Loren, who just stands there, shaking her head)

Eddie: (laughs) "Don't you like to talk?"

(Mel looks at Loren before facing Eddie again)

Mel: "Oh, she talks, but she didn't wanna come here."

Eddie: "Why not?"

Mel: (rolls her eyes) "She'd rather study than do anything fun."

Loren: (defensively to Mel) "Do not!"

Eddie: "Hey, she does talk after all!"

(Loren looks at him and is already annoyed with his attitude. She shakes her head and looks at the people dancing)

Ian: "Still didn't get your name."

(Mel notices Loren isn't paying attention so she looks at Ian and Eddie)

Mel: "Her name is Loren."

(Loren looks at her friend with an angry look, causing Mel to shrug and puts up her hands)

Mel: "What? It was clear you weren't going to introduce yourself and you were being rude about it."

Loren: (glares at Mel) "If I wanted them to know my name, I would've told them."

(Mel looks at Ian and Eddie and chuckles nervously)

Ian: "Your friend doesn't get out much, does she?"

Eddie: "So, Loren, what's your major? I'm assuming you're in college, right?"

(Loren doesn't really want to talk to Eddie, but she decides to be somewhat nice and answer his question)

Loren: (sighs) "I want to be a teacher. I like kids."

Eddie: (nodding) "Cool. Do you ever leave the campus or do you mostly stay in your dorm?"

Loren: "I study and go to class. I don't have time for anything else."

Mel: (laughs) "As you can see, Eddie, I get out more than she does."

Ian: "How old are you two, out of curiosity?"

Loren: (raises his eyebrows, annoyed) "My, aren't we full of questions?"

Eddie: (shrugs) "We just want to get to know you."

Loren: "How old are you two?"

Ian: "We're both 22."

Mel: "You're a year older than us. That's cool."

Eddie: "Oh, you're 21, then. Mel, what's your major?"

Mel: "Physical therapist."

Eddie: (nodding) "That's cool. Ian and I aren't in school, of course."

Mel: (to Eddie) "What do you do?"

(Mel can tell she made Eddie uncomfortable)

Mel: (chuckles nervously) "Sorry, didn't mean to be nosy."

(Eddie shakes his head and chuckles)

Eddie: "No, it's okay. I used to be a singer, but, uh, I guess I didn't write very good songs in the end because my last two albums didn't sell well. So, I'm taking a break."

(Ian puts his arms around Eddie's shoulder)

Ian: "He's a good singer, but most of his songs were about his ex and she wasn't the greatest."

(Eddie looks at Ian and glares at him)

Eddie: "Dude."

(Ian can tell he hit a nerve and quickly apologizes. Mel and Loren look at both the guys and can tell there's some friction on the subject. Eddie quickly changes the subject)

Eddie: (to Loren) "Do you wanna dance?"

(Loren looks at Edie briefly before shaking her head)

Loren: "No, thanks."

Eddie: (shakes his head) "I don't have a cold so you won't catch anything from me."

(Loren looks at him weirdly)

Loren: "I know you don't. But I don't know you." (to Mel) "I didn't even want to come here."

Eddie: "But you ARE here."

Mel: (smiles) "I'll dance with you, Eddie."

(Eddie smiles politely at Melissa. He glances at Loren who excuses herself and leaves the party. Ian decides to talk to another girl while Eddie and Melissa dance to a slow song. After the dance is done, Ian goes back to Eddie and tells him about a girl he met. Eddie playfully rolls his eyes and teases him that it didn't take him long. Eddie thoughts wander, which Ian notices)

Ian: (chuckles) "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

(Eddie shakes his head, breaking his thoughts and looks at Ian)

Eddie: (puzzled) "Huh?"

Ian: (laughs) "That Loren girl. She wasn't so bad but she seemed annoyed with us."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Yeah, well, I didn't care for her, either."

Ian: (raises her eyebrows) "Uh-huh. If that's the story you're sticking with, that's fine."

Eddie: (tilts his head) "Let's go. I've had enough fun for one night."

Ian: (shrugs) "Okay."

(As Eddie and Ian are leaving the campus, his mind can't help but wander to the girl who practically showed no interest in him. A small smile spreads across his lips as he can't help but feel fascinated by the infamous Loren. Eddie and Ian get into their car and drive away)

**So what did you think so far of this new story? Please keep in mind that's it's only the first chapter, but I thought I'd try something different. Hope you like it and please review so I know what you think and if you want another chapter posted as I'm not sure what you all think of this. Thanks! I wasn't sure on the college name that Loren and Melissa go to, so I made it up. I don't know a lot of college names except those that are near where I personally live by, so please bear with me. I don't know if the college title is a good one or not, but I'm going with it. Lol. Hope you don't mind. Thank you to those who review/follow/favorite. Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all SO much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I appreciate it more than you know to those who take the time to leave feedback. I love getting reviews, followers, and favorites, so please keep them coming as I love hearing what you think of the story. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I don't own HH's, otherwise we'd have a second season by now. **

**Chapter 2**

(A few nights later, it is officially Friday and classes are done for the weekend. Loren breathes a sigh of relief at the thought, but then groans when she remembers the huge amount of school work she has that's due on Monday. She goes to her dorm room and puts her book bag and everything else she's carrying on the desk. She goes to her bed and falls down on it and looks at the ceiling)

Loren: "Never ending homework. It may be Friday, but I still can't win."

(Her mind then wanders to earlier in the week when she met Eddie and Ian. She rolls her eyes in frustration)

Loren: "Could they have been any more annoying and obnoxious?"

(Loren leans up on her bed so she's sitting up and spreads her legs before folding them and looks ahead of her and thinks out loud in confusion)

Loren: "I don't know who they thought they were, but they really need to get over themselves. It's almost as if they came to the party to pick up chicks." (scoffs) "Well, they definitely aren't getting anywhere with me, that's for sure." (tilts her head) "Mel seemed to be into them, especially Eddie." (chuckles) "Knowing her, I'm sure she'll try do something or flirt with him some more, that is, if she sees him again." (confused) "I wonder why they came to a college party? I mean, it's not like they knew anyone."

(A thought crosses Loren's mind, causing her to laugh incredulously)

Loren: "Of course! I'm sure they were planning on hooking up. I mean, why else would they come? I know there's free booze, but they seemed to be more interested in the college girls." (raises her eyebrows) "Well, Mel certainly got a kick out of them." (shakes her head) "She needs to watch herself because guys like Eddie, they usually only care about one thing."

(She decides to watch a movie and relax. She falls asleep and ends up taking a short nap. Loren gets woken up by the door opening and a loud noise of footsteps coming in and someone setting their book bag on their bed. Loren looks who it is, revealing Melissa)

Melissa: "Hello, sleeping beauty."

Loren: (smiles briefly) "Hey."

(Loren yawns as Melissa goes to sit on her bed and looks at her best friend)

Melissa: "How was class?"

Loren: "Long and not to mention the homework they piled on me that's due Monday."

Melissa: (chuckles softly) "Aw, yes, the pleasures of weekend homework. So, are you going to be like your usual self and do it all tonight so you're done with it?"

(Loren looks at Mel sarcastically)

Loren: "Unlike you, who leaves it all for the last minute, I actually like to have it all done so it's over with."

(Melissa looks at her friend defensively)

Melissa: "I don't leave it till the last minute!"

(Loren laughs and tilts her head, shaking it)

Loren: "When have you ever finished your homework literally the night before or better yet, right before class?"

(Melissa points at Loren and opens her mouth, about to say something when she stops herself and groans, causing Loren to laugh in repliance)

Loren: "Yeah, that's what I thought. You're not fooling anyone, girl, least of all me. I grew up with you. I think I know you pretty well by now."

Melissa: (warning her) "You better considering we were practically joined at the hip growing up."

Loren: "And don't forget me having to rescue you from almost getting in trouble. I love you to death, girl, but you tend to live on the danger side of life."

Melissa: (shrugs) "Can I help it if I'm adventurous?"  
Loren: (snorts) "If that's what you wanna call it."

(Melissa gives her friend a sarcastic glare)

Melissa: "Are you done with the jokes?"

Loren: (teasingly) "For now."

Melissa: "Any special plans for this lovely weekend?"

Loren: (shrugs) "I might catch a movie or something."

Melissa: "Or go home?"

(Loren looks at Mel weirdly)

Loren: "Why would I go home?"

Melissa: "Because you haven't been home in years. As a matter of fact, not since school first started and you're a junior now. I mean, you've been here three years and you haven't seen your mom since you left to go to college."

Loren: (shrugs) "So?"

Melissa: (scoffs) "_So?_ Don't you think it's time that you went back home for a visit?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, I don't. Are we done?"

(Loren angrily gets off her bed and goes to her desk to grabs her jacket)

Melissa: "Loren, it's been three years since you've seen your mom. Don't you think it's time to mend fences?"

(Loren turns around while putting on her jacket and looks at Mel)

Loren: "No, I don't."

(Loren walks to the door)

Loren: "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back later."

(Before Mel can respond, Loren shuts the door behind her, causing Mel to sigh in defeat)

Mel: "I wish you would talk to your mom. It's been three years, but obviously I can't force you."

(Mel decides to put on some music to try taking her mind off what just happened. As Loren walks down the street, she can't help but think back to her conversation with Mel. She shakes her head angrily. She knew her friend meant well, but she also needed to learn when to mind her own business. As Loren continues to walk, she ends up at the park. She sighs and decides to sit down on one of the swings. After awhile, she hears a voice that sounds familiar)

Guy: "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

(Loren looks up and sees Eddie)

Loren: (shrugs) "Yeah, I guess."

Eddie: "Wanna talk about it?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "No, I'm fine."

(Eddie takes the swing next to her and sits down on it)

Eddie: "I know we don't really know each other, but I'd like to change that."

(Loren looks at him and tilts her head)

Loren: "Why? So you can score or brag to your buddies that you met yet another easy girl?"

(Eddie looks at her weirdly and shakes his head)

Eddie: "No."

Loren: "So, are you telling me that you had no intention of hooking up with anyone at the party a few nights ago?"

(Eddie looks at her briefly before looking away from Loren with a guilty look)

Loren: "Yeah, that's what I thought. I don't know what you thought would happen or what you were hoping would happen, but I don't do that stuff. I don't just jump in the sack with some random guy."

(Eddie scoffs lightly and shakes his head)

Eddie: "Yeah, I can see that."

Loren: "I don't care to be a random hookup for you. I don't even want to be your friend. I have enough friends and don't need any more."

(Eddie looks forward for a minute before facing Loren. He's never met a girl like Loren before, who has no problems speaking her mind. He's used to the easy going girls who immediately enjoy his company. He studies her facial expressions and can tell she's got something else on her mind, but she made it clear earlier she has no intention of sharing it. He knows he shouldn't, but he can't help but be fascinated by her. He chuckles softly when he realizes if he wants to get to know Loren better, he's gonna have to work for it. She wasn't gonna make it easy. But he had to admit to himself that he always liked a good challenge. She looks at him and can immediately tell he's got something on his mind and from the way it looks, it's not good. She shakes her head and gets off the swing and walks away. Eddie watches her and chuckles as he knew it was gonna be a major challenge, but he smiled in confidence that he could handle it)

**Please review/follow/favorite so I know what you think! How do you feel about the story so far and let me know if you want another chapter posted! Thanks for leaving feedback! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! My apologies for taking so long to update. Life has been crazy. I have Chapter 3 done, which is below, but I don't have anything written past this, so until I have Chapter 4 written, I hope this update will tide you over. Thank you all who have reviewed/followed/favorited so far! It is very much appreciated. I hope you'll continue to as the chapters go so I know how you feel about this story. I love hearing from all of you. As for my other story 'The Other Side', I haven't had a chance to write the next chapter yet, but I'm hoping to this weekend. Thank you for your patience on that story and I hope you'll continue to follow me on 'Leddie's' journey regarding Loren opening up to Eddie on her past. Thank you to those who have reviewed/followed/favorited me on that story as well. I love you all! At long last, here is Chapter 3 of 'Fighting Temptation'. Let me know what you think! I don't own HH's, otherwise we'd have a 2****nd**** season by now.**

**Chapter 3**

(Eddie is at his penthouse playing on the piano. He closes his eyes often to feel the vibrations of the chords being played. As he's playing, his mind wanders to his first encounter with Loren. The way they met at the party and her instant sarcasm towards him but he could tell she was just protecting herself at the party. As he remembers the memories, his mind wanders to the next encounter with her at the park. The way they briefly talked it was clear she had things on her mind but didn't feel comfortable sharing them. He opens his eyes abruptly and sighs, resting his hands on his lap and shakes his head)

Eddie: "Why am I thinking about that girl? She means nothing to me." (scoffs lightly) "That girl has some serious issues. Even her friend was more laid back." (puzzled) "What was her name again?"

(After thinking for a moment, he nods)

Eddie: "Melissa, that's right. Well, Mel, as she prefers to be called." (chuckles) "She seemed more outgoing. I think Ian can agree with me on that." (leans his head back a little) "Speaking of Ian, haven't heard from him in a few days. I wonder if he's causing mischief?"

(Before Eddie can think or say anything else, there's a knock at his front door. He looks at his door and wonders who it could be. He gets up off the bench that's in front of the piano and goes to answer the door, revealing Ian)

Ian: (smiles) "Miss me, mate?"

Eddie: (smiles) "Hey, man! Come on in!"

(As Eddie lets Ian in and closes the door and sits on the couch, they speak)

Eddie: "Where have you been? Haven't heard from you in awhile."

Ian: (chuckles) "Yeah, sorry about that. I ran into that girl, you know, the college girl I saw briefly?"

Eddie: (nodding) "Yeah."

Ian: "Well, she has a new boyfriend that she introduced me to and he seemed cool so we all chatted for awhile. Anyways, she offered to hook me up with one of her friends who was interested in dating, but I politely declined."

Eddie: (raises his eyebrows) "Do I dare ask why?"

Ian: (raise his eyebrows) "You know why, man. Same reason you're not interested in a relationship. You got out of a bad relationship and aren't looking for anything serious."

Eddie: (sighs) "Yeah, I know. Ever since what happened with Chloe, it-it's like…it's hard to try again another relationship. That's why I can't handle 'em. I really loved her, but she screwed me over when she cheated on me with Roarke. Now…" (scoffs) "…I don't think I can handle getting close to someone again only to be hurt."

Ian: "Yeah, especially considering women know you were a singer and they're taking advantage of that. You know, act like they care so they can get something from you."

Eddie: (glares at Ian) "Yeah, I may not sing anymore, but I _was_ a good one. You're the one who told me that."

Ian: (nods) "I did, dude. I still believe it. But even you have to admit that when you were with her, your writing material wasn't the best. It was because of her. She wasn't a very good influence."

Eddie: (scoffs) "Yeah, if I would've known that beforehand, I never would've stayed with her."

Ian: "Have you heard the latest on her?"

Eddie: (raises his eyebrows) "Do I dare ask?"

Ian: "Tyler asked her to move in with him and she accepted."

Eddie: (laughs incredulously) "Wow! After only a few months?! She moves quick!"

(Eddie sighs and shrugs)

Eddie: "Where'd you hear it from?"

Ian: "You know gossip around LA, especially where we live, man. Considering Chloe's a model, every little thing she does is pretty much news these days."

Eddie: (scoffs) "True." (tilts his head) "Do you know she called me shortly after everything happened to apologize for hurting me and even tried to tell me she felt bad?"

Ian: (shakes his head) "Sounds like she wanted to get rid of some of the guilt. If you ask me, she's too little too late on that."

Eddie: "Yeah, I still see her sometimes of course being we both live in LA. I honestly don't know how she's happy with him, but I guess she's into that sort of thing. But then again, she'd have to be if they're living together."

Ian: "Sounds like you're a tad big jealous."

(Eddie looks at Ian like he's nuts)

Eddie: "Me? Have you lost your mind?" (snorts) "No, I am most definitely not jealous. If she wants him, he can have her."

Ian: (smirks) "Well, look at the bright side."

Eddie: (leans back confused) "There's a bright side?"

Ian: (smirks) "You have two ladies to choose from?"

Eddie: (confused) "What two ladies?"

Ian: (laughs) "Oh, come on, man! Don't tell me you forgot already!"

(Eddie tries to think of the two ladies Ian is referring to, but he just shakes his head and shrugs)

Eddie: "You lost me, dude."

Ian: (sighs deeply) "Mel and Loren ring a bell?"

Eddie: (puzzled) "Them?"

Ian: (tilts his head, glaring at Eddie) "No, goldie locks and Cinderella."

Eddie: (shrugs) "What about them?"

Ian: "Mate, they were hot for you!"

(Eddie laughs hard at his friend before shaking his head)

Eddie: "Dude, I don't know if you noticed, but that Loren chick acted like I didn't exist. As for Mel, she's okay."

Ian: (eyes wide open) "Just okay?! Dude, she was hot!"

Eddie: (laughs) "Maybe it's because of the way she was dressed. I mean, did you see what she was wearing?"

Ian: (nods) "Yeah, I noticed. A pretty skirt to show off her killer legs and perfect top to show off her sexy body."

(Eddie shakes his head and chuckles)

Eddie: "Only you would notice that, Ian."

Ian: (shrugs) "What? It's true. Mel is smoking hot. I'm surprised you didn't notice."

(Eddie rolls his eyes and looks away, causing Ian to get the picture. He raises his head slightly and smiles before nodding)

Ian: "Aw, now I get it."

(Eddie looks at Ian with a questionable look and raises his hands)

Eddie: "Get what?"

Ian: (smiles wide) "It's not Mel you're interested in. It's the other girl."

(Eddie laughs in response and looks at his friend like he's lost his mind)

Eddie: "Are you drunk? No, let me guess, you're losing your mind."

(Ian shakes his head and smiles, pointing at his friend)

Ian: "Sorry, dude, you can't hide your feelings from me. You should know by now I can read you like a book. You like her."

Eddie: (tilts his head) "If you're talking about Loren, Ian, you're way off base. For one thing, she likes me about as much as I like her. Secondly, we annoy the hell out of each other. And third, you already know this; I'm not interested in a relationship. And besides, she made it quite clear she isn't, either. Hell, she doesn't even wanna be friends."

Ian: (shrugs) "So get to know her, mate. How hard can it be?"

(Eddie gives his friend a look, tilting his head)

Eddie: "If I remember correctly, you were there when I met her. She wasn't interested in meeting anyone. As a matter of fact, she didn't even wanna be there."

Ian: "Mel did, though."

Eddie: (smiles) "She made an impression on you, didn't she? The way you're talking about her."

Ian: (snorts) "Please! She's just a college student looking to have some fun."

Eddie: (raises his eyebrows) "Aren't you, too, though?"

Ian: (shrugs) "I guess. Mel is okay if you like the type." (chuckles) "But your type seems to be on the other college girl."

Eddie: (rolling his eyes) "Moving on."

(Eddie abruptly changing the subject causes Ian to laugh hard. Meanwhile, in the college dorms, Mel is sitting at her desk doing homework when Loren comes in, setting her jacket on the back of her chair that's against her desk. Mel notices Loren)

Mel: "Hey."

(Loren looks at Mel and smiles briefly)

Mel: "How was your walk?"

(Loren rolls her eyes and scoffs lightly)

Loren: "It would've went better if I wouldn't have run into what's-his-face."

Mel: (confused) "Who?"

Loren: (raises her eyebrows) "Mr.-I-think-I-can-get-any-girl-I-want."

(Mel turns around to face Loren and chuckles)

Mel: "Okay, in this city, you're gonna have to be a little more specific."

Loren: (glares at Mel) "That Eddie guy ring a bell?"

Mel: (shrugs) "Oh, him? He's not so bad."

Loren: "Says the girl who flirted with him. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a little crush on him."

(Mel gets up from her chair and goes to Loren)

Mel: "No, it's not a crush. I just find him fascinating."

(Loren looks at her best friend like she's lost her mind)

Loren: "How? Mel, he wasn't looking to be your friend. He was looking to hook up."

Mel: (nods) "I know that. Trust me, I spotted that the second we met." (shrugs) "But it doesn't mean that I can't get to know him. Ian sounded nice, too."

Loren: (raises her eyebrows) "Really? I wouldn't have guessed from the way you were looking at Eddie." (chuckles) "If I didn't know any better, I'd still say you had a soft spot for him."

Mel: (tilts her head) "Hmm. I don't know. He seemed to be more into you."

(Loren points to herself and looks confused)

Loren: "Me?"

(Mel shakes her head and rolls her eyes)

Mel: (sarcastically) "No, Mandy Moore. Yes, you. I was looking at you when I said it or weren't you paying attention?"

(Loren shakes her head and shrugs)

Loren: "Yeah, well, I'm not interested in him."

(Loren looks at Mel in the eyes and then looks down nervously before turning around, causing Mel to laugh hard)

Mel: "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!"

(Loren quickly turns around and shakes her head at her friend, wondering what's gotten into her)

Loren: "Are you losing it? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mel: (smiles) "You're into him. You're into Eddie."

(Loren scoffs and shakes her head)

Loren: "I'm not into him!"

Mel: (raises her eyebrows) "Oh, no?"

Loren: (shakes her head) "No."

(Mel goes closer to her best friend and looks at her half teasingly and half seriously)

Mel: "Are you telling me that you're _not_ into Eddie? You don't have any feelings for him…non-whatsoever?"

(Loren stares at her friend and looks down slightly, as if trying not to show her true feelings. She glances up quickly and clears her throat, shaking her head)

Loren: "No, I don't. I absolutely have no feelings for him. He means absolutely nothing to me."

(Mel looks at Loren mysteriously, as if studying her to see if she's telling the truth. After what felt like an eternity, Mel shrugs and nods her head)

Mel: "Okay. Well, being you swear you have no feelings for Eddie…" (smiles a little) "Would you mind if I got to know him more?"

(Loren looks at Mel and tries to figure out the best way to answer the question. She then looks at Mel casually)

Loren: "Yeah, go head. He's all yours."

(Loren watches as Mel smiles as she walks back to her desk and goes back to her homework. Mel quickly turns around and looks at Loren seriously)

Mel: "You are telling me the truth, right? I want to know before I decide to get to know Eddie more."

Loren: (chuckles) "Yes, you're fine."

(Mel nods before going back to her homework. Loren sighs deeply and privately wonders if she made the right decision and told Mel the truth. Could she actually have feelings for Eddie? She sweared to herself and everyone else that she couldn't stand the guy, but was she just telling herself that or did she harbor some kind of feelings for him deep down? She honestly didn't know. When she first met him at the party, a party she didn't even wanna go to, she couldn't stand Eddie and his cockiness. But there was something different about him at the park. He actually seemed sincere or genuine in wanting to get to know her despite his sarcasm. Loren wondered if there was something past that bad boy image he acted like he had and if he was actually someone who had real feelings. Loren shook her head to stop herself from thinking such thoughts. There was nothing between her and Eddie. Not a possible relationship, not a friend, not even an acquaintance. She smiled and nodded that she was happy for Mel. But then a worried look came across her face…could she actually be interested in Eddie? And if yes, would she be able to step aside knowing Eddie might feel the same way knowing her best friend also likes Eddie?)

**Thanks for reading also to those who review/follow/favorite! Please review so I know what you think! I love hearing what you all! To those who are also generous in the follows/favorites, thanks so much! Until next time!**


End file.
